


Symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is a lovely thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

Death is a lovely thing. It is the only constant. There will be a time where life will cease to exist, and when it does death will be all that remains. It will hang over the worlds like the mist, a shadow of insignificance. Life is insignificant. Kuja feels no remorse when the elephant-lady taps into her greed and steals the lives of thousands. Their screams are a chorus, their pain a symphony of sacrifice. Perhaps the part most noteworthy is the silence that proceeds it. It is louder than any scream. It is victory. They lived and died to suit Kuja’s purpose in life. Their silence filled Kuja with satisfaction.

Their sacrifice is necessary. It will help Terra thrive, and when it does Kuja had every intention of taking the throne from Garland. That old fool was not fit to rule the new world. His first mistake was trying to replace Kuja. For that, Kuja deemed Garland unworthy of his own goals. He wasn’t even able to keep track of Zidane. Garland’s inevitable silence would fill Kuja with the greatest satisfaction. Then he would take care of that gnat Zidane, and that roach Brahne. He would leave no room for an uprising against his new world order. 

As he bided his time Kuja would stand in the elephant-lady’s shadow, relishing the song of anguish the Gaian war sang for him. His plans were coming to fruition. The wheels were turning. Best of all, he didn’t even have to get his hands dirty. Humans are idiots, maggots, clearly unfit for his new world order. The only thing they were good for was dying. 

Death is a lovely thing.

END


End file.
